


Hammock

by blynk_kitt



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Dragons, Eracup, Fluff, Hammocks, Kissing, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynk_kitt/pseuds/blynk_kitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment ends a little unexpectedly… Eracup fluff. Co-written with Ona.Arendelle on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to post this and pretend that Eracup is actually a recognized ship. Is there anyone out there who ships them, too?
> 
> ...no?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> I'm going to pretend anyway.  
> This is actually a pretty old thing that my and my sister did like right after the trailer for HtTYD 2 released, and she finally convinced me to start putting up my Eracup works.

“I’m serious! I really did like it!”

“You’re just saying that to make me forgive you.”

“Hiccup, it’s an amazing idea…”

Hiccup looked up at Eragon, huffing. “But?”

Eragon sighed. “...but it’s not a very safe one.”

Hiccup sat up, making the hammock rock and tip a little. Eragon grabbed him and pulled him back down next to him before they flipped.

Hiccup put his hands over his face, groaning. “Am I the _only one _who thinks this is a good idea?”__

Eragon patted Hiccup’s head affectionately, if a little demeaningly. “Yes, yes you are.” After a moment, he added, “Even Toothless hates it.”

“Ughhh!” 

There was a long silence, and Eragon pulled Hiccup closer. “I get why you’re making it, though. If you didn’t seem to end up in extreme peril every time you pulled it out, it might be a work of genius.”

Hiccup snorted, his hot breath hitting Eragon’s neck. The older rider knew he had won Hiccup over, and kissed his forehead.

“My flight suit will work.” Hiccup said, more to himself than Eragon.

“Of course it will. You always find a way.”

Hiccup smiled a little, and this time met Eragon’s kisses with one of his own. He squirmed in the hammock, trying to get a better angle, something less uncomfortable.

“Come’re, Hicca.” Eragon grabbed Hiccup and moved him until Hiccup was practically laying on top of him. Fingers were tangling into hair as they kissed. Eragon sat up, wanting to get even closer. Hiccup scooted back to rearrange his weight-.

Eragon yelped as they went down.

_Thud. ___

The two dragon riders stared at each other, stunned. It took them a moment to realize what had just happened. “You okay?” Hiccup asked around a sheepish smile.

“Fine.” Eragon said, also mentally waving away Saphira’s concerned inquiry. Toothless was bounding towards them, lunging for Hiccup. 

“I can’t believe we just…”

“That was…”

The two riders burst into laughter, Hiccup burying his face in Eragon’s shirt, trying to remember how to breathe. 

Thank Thor no one had been around to see that. Except, Toothless, who was nudging his arm in confusion, making Hiccup laugh harder.

Eragon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and didn’t even try to hold back his laughter. 

It was moments like these that reminded him how much loved the Viking. 

And how much- he thought, as Hiccup clung to him, shaking with laughter- Hiccup loved him.


End file.
